Piezoelectric high voltage devices of both the impact type and gradual squeeze type are known in the prior art. The impact type devices have a considerable cost advantage over squeeze devices as less bulky arrangements are required in order to provide the necessary force, and dimensional tolerances are much less severe.
The present invention addresses the economic problem of piezoelectric high voltage impact mechanisms and provides a device with fewer parts and easier assembly than with prior art devices.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved piezoelectric impact high voltage mechanism that has a minimum number of low cost parts which are easily assembled. It is a further object of this invention to provide a piezoelectric high voltage impact mechanism which has simple, smooth and reliable operation.
Other objects, uses, advantages and novel features of this invention will be set forth in part in the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations and materials particularly pointed out in the appended claims.